Un ancla en el viento
by Berenice Williams
Summary: Las despedidas siempre duelen, y mas cuando tu lo has decidido


**Un ancla en el viento**

_Conmigo quédate, no me digas que no, conmigo quédate_

_Hasta cuando? No se, yo junto a ti lanzare un ancla en el viento, _

_Me parare aquí si tu estas junto a mi _

Todos esperan callados mi decisión, solo se escuchan las sirenas de las ambulancias. Jamás creí que el destino de una persona iba a estar en mis manos. Mi familia y amigos me acompañan; están a mí alrededor. Yo me encuentro sentado, con mis codos apoyados en mis rodillas y las manos en mi rostro. Que digo? Que hago? Hace más de 20 minutos que me han preguntado. No se que decir, las palabras se quedan atoradas en mi garganta. No puedo responder que si, pero tampoco puedo decir que no; todos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, pero nunca imagine que seria tan rápido. Yo nunca pensé que me iba a encontrar en esta situación, que te vería encerrada día y noche en cuatro paredes, que yo esperaría un milagro en este pasillo, que abandonaría por completo mi vida por este habiente estéril.

Hagámoslo – digo al fin con un poco de miedo.

El doctor pone una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Es lo mejor – me dice – ha sido una decisión valiente señor Malfoy.

Me pongo de pie y todos me abrazan. "Todo va a estar bien" "Se fuerte" "Estamos contigo" son algunas palabras de aliento que alcanzo a escuchar, palabras a las que no les encuentro sentido... todo va a estar bien? Por dios, si lo van a matar! Se fuerte? Si mi vida se va con ella! Estamos contigo? Yo lo que quiero es estar con mi amada!

Cada fracción de segundo destroza mi alma. El medico camina hacia la puerta; oigo sus pasos, oigo como mi corazón late, oigo una voz que me dice "aquí acaba todo"

Quiero despedirme de ella – digo con la mirada clavada en el piso

Se- señor Malfoy...

Por favor, déjeme verla por última vez.

No puedo permitir que desconecten a Hermione, por lo menos no hasta que me despida de ella.

El doctor solo asiente con los ojos cerrados y se mueve hacia la izquierda permitiéndome pasar. Camino; pongo mi mano en la perilla y lentamente le doy vuelta. Con el corazón en la boca entro y cierro tras de mi la puerta.

Allí estas, acostada, con una bata color blanco. Tienes una mascarilla para respirar. Puedo escuchar el sonido de los aparatos que te han estado ayudando a vivir. Me acerco a ti; hay una silla y me siento en ella. Vaya! Aun así te ves preciosa, con tu cabello castaño desparramado en la almohada. No se que decir, mis ojos solo puedes acariciar tu cuerpo inmóvil.

Tomo tu mano, la beso y la pongo sobre mi pecho

Siéntelo Hermione, siente como late mi corazón. El ha decidido desconectarte esta noche; algo me dice que es lo mejor, aunque no lo paresca. He tomado la mejor decisión? No lo se, tal vez me arrepienta el resto de mi vida – dejo tu mano de nuevo en la cama. Suspiro y continúo. – Solo quería... darte las gracias, por todos aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos, por enseñarme el camino correcto, por darme una mejor vida de la que llevaba, por...

Es difícil para mi continuar, no puedo despedirme, por que no puedo aceptar que te vas.

Vamos Hermione, despierta, se que puedes hacerlo... por que me haces esto? Por que? Si tu sabias que yo mataría por ti, si ya sabias que teníamos un futuro juntos, que, que... que yo te amaba mas que a nada.

Mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas, comienzo a acariciar tu cabello.

Me enseñaste a amar Hermione. Me mostraste el cielo con tus caricias. Un beso tuyo era el elixir de la vida. Tu sonrisa me daba ánimos...

De nuevo, tomo tu mano y la coloco en mi mejilla.

No te quiero dejar ir – te digo en un susurro – yo te necesito para vivir... eres quien le da sentido a mi vida... eres mi razón de ser, dime, que voy a hacer yo solo en este loco mundo?

Hay un momento de silencio, en el cual solo puedo mirarte. Respiro con dificultad. Coloco mi cabeza sobre tu vientre haciendo un considerable esfuerzo por no llorar.

Tocan la puerta, pero no respondo. El medico entra, le acompañan dos enfermeras. Lentamente me pongo de pie; llego el momento. Camino con paso seguro hacia la puerta, no quiero ver esto. Escucho que me llaman, pero hago caso omiso a esas frases. Me echo a correr por los pasillos del hospital, no me interesa saber a donde voy. Después de diez minutos me detengo. Puedo escuchar mi ritmo cardiaco. Sin tener otra cosa que hacer, me hinco y comienzo a llorar.

Para Alan, mi ángel de la guarda y mi inspiración.

La canción que aparece en este fanfiction se llama "un ancla en el viento" y es de Eros Ramazzotti

Comentarios? Felicitaciones? Tips? Mal de ojo? Firma mi libro de visitas o escribe a 


End file.
